Parisänky (Original: Twin Bed by KissMeDeadlyT-T)
by NamaeWaLuzi
Summary: Finnish Translation. Alkuperäinen Tarina/Original Story by KissMeDeadlyT-T./ Mitä tapahtuu kun Ed ja Roy pakotetaan jakamaan pieni, kahdenmentävä sänky? Varoitukset: Yaoi, Edward on Edward, kiusallisia tilanteita.


**Luzi's Note: **So! This is interesting. :D I finally translated fic like this, rated M and for reason and ohh... You better love me now, finnish readers.

But yeah, back to facts. This is my translation for FanFiction-story 'Twin Bed', written by KissMeDeadlyT-T. I don't own idea of this story and of course I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist either.

I hope this translation pleases original author and also you, readers. ^^

Comments are welcome!

**Luzin Note: **Joten! Tämä on kiintoisaa. :D Käänsin siis lopulta ensimmäisen tällaisen ficcini, joka on syystäkin ikärajaltaan M ja kaikkea jajaja...

Mutta joo, takaisin faktoihin. Tämä on siis minun käännökseni FanFiction-tarinasta 'Twin Bed', jonka on kirjoittanut KissMeDeadlyT-T. En omista oikeuksia tarinan ideaan, enkä tietenkään myöskään Fullmetal Alchemistiin.

Toivon, että tämä käännös miellyttää alkuperäistä kirjoittajaa sekä suomalaisia lukijoita. ^^

Kommentit ovat _aina_ tervetulleita!

* * *

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: Minun todella pitäisi työstää toista FMA-ficciäni, Mustang. *Kohauttaa olkapäitään* Kirjoittajan osa on syvältä. Joka tapauksessa, en edes tiedä, mistä tämä idea tuli. Ja jostain syystä Roy ei ole pöytänsä ääressä, vaan kenttätyössä! Woot! Joten joo, jotenkin hän ja Hawkeye ja jopa Winry päätyvät tähän valtaisaan taisteluun Edin ja Alin rinnalla näitä roistoja vastaan ja plaa plaa plaa, he loukkaantuvat, täytyy levätä, tajusitte kyllä. Joten siis. En omista FMA:ta, mutta omistan typerän juonen. XD Niin ja kaupungin nimi? En omista sitäkään. Okei.**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Se oli vain yksi yö pienessä Starin hotellissa kaupungissa, joka sijaitsi kaukana eteläisestä armeijan päämajasta. Ihmiset nauroivat ja joivat baarissa flirttaillen häpeilemättömästi tarjoilijoille. Pieni puinen hotelli oli ääriään myöten täynnä niin kuin joka yö, ja reseptionistit vastailivat kuumeisesti puhelimiin ja kirjoittivat papereille.

Yhtäkkiä ovi pamahti auki saaden viileän talvi-ilman kieppumaan sisään lumihiutaleiden säestämänä. Baari ja aula hiljenivät kaikkien silmäparien kiinnittyessä pieneen henkilöön, joka seisoi ovella punainen ja kultainen ääriviiva vasten ulkoilman valkeutta.

Edward Elric, kuuluisa Teräsalkemisti, marssi sisään jättäen huomiotta katseet, joita keräsi. Muutama ihminen tunnisti hänet, mutta suurin osa vain tuijotti. Pieni ryhmä jäässä olevia ihmisiä nilkutti hänen perässään. Ihmiset kuiskivat ja ihmettelivät yhtä jätkää, joka oli pukeutunut kokonaan haarniskaan; eikö se olisi kylmä tällaisella ilmalla?

Metallinen käsi pamahti vastaanoton tiskille saaden blondin reseptionistin vinkaisemaan ja miltei putoamaan tuoliltaan.

"Voinko a-auttaa, sir?"

"Onko teillä tyhjiä huoneita?" Ed töksäytti. Haarniskoitu käsi kosketti hänen olkapäätänsä ja Al lisäsi moittivasti "pyytäisin."

"Ö-öh," hänen vihreät silmänsä pyyhkäisivät Edin yli Aliin ja heidän ryhmäänsä. "Meillä on vain yksi huone, mutta-"

"Hyvä, otamme sen!" Ed keskeytti kääntäen katseensa mustahiuksiseen mieheen takanaan. "Hei eversti! Olisiko rahaa?"

Roy kohotti kulmiaan. "Etkö voi maksaa sitä itse, Teräs?"

"Sinä suljit tilini, kusipää. En tietenkään!"

Muut ryhmän jäsenet, Winry, Luutnantti Hawkeye ja Al huokaisivat. Siitä näyttäsi kehkeytyvän jälleen yksi heidän kuuluisista kinasteluistaan. Reseptionisti näytti hermostuneelta.

"Öh, anteeksi, mutta huone-"

"Joo neiti, älä huoli, maksamme kyllä," Ed keskeytti vilkaisten everstiin. "No, Mustang?"

"Eikö sinulla ole yhtään rahaa lompakossasi?" Roy pamautti viileästi takaisin.

Ed murahti. Hemmetti kuinka Mustang ärsyttikään häntä. Hän vihasi Mustangia... Joo. Hän vihasi paljon. _Usko_ huviksesi. "Anna nyt sitä hemmetin rahaa!"

Roy huokaisi ja antoi lompakkonsa Edille. "Jäät velkaa, rääpäle."

Ennen kuin Ed kerkesi tehdä mitään, Riza keskeytti heidät nopeasti. "Pojat. Olisi mukavaa jos te kaksi vain antaisitte rahat ja pääsisimme huoneeseemme."

Yhä ärsyyntyneenä Ed mutisi, "Ihan sama," antoi rahat ja otti heidän huoneensa avaimen. Reseptionisti änkytti jotain, mutta kenelläkään ei ollut voimia siitä välittämiseen. Ed ryntäsi eteenpäin eikä muilla ollut muuta vaihtoehtoa, kuin seurata häntä.

Ed oli huoneen luona ennen kuin muut olivat edes päässeet portaat ylös. Heidän saapuessaan ensimmäinen asia jonka he näkivät, oli Ed katsomassa sisään huoneeseen kauhistunut, ärsyyntynyt, tapan-jonkun-ja-todennäköisesti-se-tulee-olemaan-eversti -ilme naamallaan.

"Mikä hätänä?" Roy kysyi virnistäen hieman.

Ed kääntyi ystäviensä puoleen (ja Royn, hän ei ollut ystävä, ei sir) murjottaen. "Katso sisään ja ota selvää."

"Mikä voisi olla niin paha... oho," Al sanoi kevyesti ja facepalmasi. "Ed! Senkin idiootti!"

"Hei!"

"Voi pojat..." Winry sanoi astuessaan pieneen huoneeseen. Hän kääntyi vihaisesti Edin puoleen. "Edward! Jos olisit antanut reseptionistin puhua, hän olisi voinut antaa meille toisen huoneen!"

"Ettekö kuulleet mitä hän sanoi?" Ed sanoi kärsimättömästi vilkaisten häneen ja Aliin. "'Meillä on vain _yksi _huone,' hän sanoi." Hän nosti itsepäisesti nenänsä pystyyn. "Ei ole minun vikani."

Winry rypisti otsaansa ja istui toiselle kahdesta parisängystä. Huone oli muuten tyhjä lukuun ottamatta pientä kaappia. "No... meidän on parempi selvittää nukkumisjärjestelyt. Tämäkin on parempi, kuin kadulla nukkuminen. Olemme kaikki uuvuksissa ja loukkaantuneita."

Al alkoi puhua ensimmäisenä. "No, minä nukun täällä," hän sanoi asettuen nurkkaan pienen ikkunan ja kaapin väliin. "En mahdu sänkyyn."

"Okei," sanoi Winry. "Jäljelle jäävät Ed, Roy, Riza ja minä."

"Molempien miesten pitäisi nukkua samassa sängyssä ja naisten toisessa." Rizan rauhallinen ääni sai idean tuntumaan Edin mielestä miltei hyvältä, järkevimmältä ratkaisulta. Miltei.

Vastoin tahtoaan hän tunsi poskiensa punehtuvan, kun Roy kohautti olkiaan mutisten 'miten vaan.' Edin katse kiersi kuumeisesti Winrystä ja Rizasta everstiin. "Odottakaa! Haluatte siis minun nukkuvan _Mustangin _kanssa? Eikä!" Hän toivoi heidän ajattelevan, että punastus hänen poskillaan johtui vihasta. _Hemmetti, vihaan häntä! Miksi punastun? Minä __**en**__ ole viehättynyt hänestä!_ "Nukun lattialla!" hän mutisi siirtyen kauemmas Roysta, niin kuin tällä olisi ollut jonkinlainen super-tarttuva tauti.

"Edward," Riza sanoi viileästi. "Etkö tajua, kuinka kylmä tämä huone on? Lattia on tehty puulankuista. Olet väsynyt ja kehosi on hellänä. Vaatteesi ovat veriset ja riekaleina, joten älä edes sano voivasi nukkua noissa. Älä ole itsepäinen, tule takaisin tänne ja mene sänkyyn everstin kanssa."

Ed tajusi hänen puhuvan asiaa, mutta silti. Hän ei tuntenut oloaan erityisen mukavaksi mitä tuli ajatukseen Mustangin kanssa nukkumisesta, varsinkaan, kun hän ei ollut varma tunteistaan tätä kohtaan. Joka _todella _ärsytti häntä... "Hyvä on," hän huokaisi lopulta.

Molemmat sukupuolet katsoivat eri suuntiin ja ottivat pois päällimmäiset vaatteensa jättäen vain aluspaidat ja housut, tai tyttöjen tapauksessa aluspaidat ja pikkuhousut. Winry ja Riza pohtivat molemmat pitäisikö heidän kurkistaa. Ed pyöräytti silmiään tajuten, ettei hänellä itsellään ollut halua minkäänlaiseen kurkisteluun. Kun kaikki olivat sängyssä (Ed hyvin itsepintaisesti ja vastoin tahtoaan), Al nousi ylös ja sammutti valon. Kun hän oli kolistellut takaisin nurkkaansa, huone hiljeni täysin. Winry ja Riza nukahtivat nopeasti.

"Tiedättekös, teillä olisi lämpimämpi jos olisitte pitäneet vaatteet päällänne," Alin ääni sanoi pimeyden läpi.

"Älä ole typerä, Al," Ed murahti, eikä tarkoittanut kohdistaa ärtymystään pikkuveljeensä, mutta hän ei voinut sille mitään. "Vaatteemme ovat repaleisia ja veren peitossa; en nukkuisi ne päälläni, vaikka maksaisit."

"Okei, okei, kunhan sanoin..."

"Jos täällä olisi jonkinlainen takka, tekisin tulet," Roy mumisi.

Ed tuhahti. "Ja polttaisit puisen hotellin maan tasalle? Hyvä ajatus, kusipää pyromaani."

"...Ainakaan en ole kääpiö." Royn virnistyksen pystyi melkein näkemään. Al päästi ulos tukahdutetun hihityksen, mutta Ed oli liian väsynyt ollakseen niin vihainen kuin normaalisti. Hän heilautti metallijalkansa päin Royn pohjetta tuntien mielihyvää syvällä sisällään Royn voihkaistessa tuskaisesti.

"Suu kiinni."

"Veli, tuki oma suusi!" Al kalahti nurkassa. "Aion nukkua, joten olkaa hiljaa, te kaksi. Jos aiotte riidellä, tehkää se ulkona."

"Joo joo, selvä," Ed mutisi. Myös Roy marmatti jotain, ja sitten huone hiljeni uudelleen tuulen ulvomisen ja alakerran baarin ihmisten naurun yhä vaivoin kuuluessa.

Ed kirosi tuuriaan ja meni niin lähelle seinää kuin pystyi, ja käänsi selkänsä Roylle. Jopa peiton alla huone oli jäätävän kylmä, eikä automailien kiinnittyminen häneen auttanut asiaa yhtään. Hän tärisi, mutta vastusti ideaa Royn lähestymisestä ruumiinlämmön toivossa. Hän käpertyi pienelle kerälle sihahtaen hieman, kun automail-raajat koskettivat hänen lihaansa.

Hän makasi siinä kylmyydessä ajan, joka tuntui tunneilta. Hän otti hiuslenkin pois toivoen, että se toimisi peittona hänen hartioilleen. Ei onnistunut. Hänen hampaansa kalisivat ja hän ihmetteli, miten Roy ei edes säpsähdellyt.

"Edward." Royn ääni keskeytti hänen ajatuksensa. "Tiedätkö, että jos siirryt kauemmas seinästä, lämpenet hieman. Se on ulkoseinä."

"Oletko yhä hereillä?" Ed mumisi jättäen hänen sanansa huomiotta. Ihan kuin hän nyt aikoisi siirtyä lähemmäksi Royta, _koskettaa _häntä tai jotain.

"On vaikeaa nukkua, kun pieni penska tärisee ja kalisee vieressäni."

"Älä sano minua pieneksi!" Ed tuhahti kuiskaten. "Olen pahoillani, okei? Yritä itse omistaa tällaiset raajat."

Sänky narahti. "Se olisi varmaan syvältä," Roy myöntyi. "Mutta en välitä tärisemisestäsi, en ole väsynyt."

"Minä olen ihan helvetin väsynyt," Ed mumisi tuntien kuumotuksen kasvoillaan. Royn käsivarsi painautui nyt hänen selkäänsä vasten, ja se lämmitti häntä. Ed tunsi miehen koko vartalon painautuvan itseään vasten ja kirosi pientä sänkyä; hänen kehonsa reagoi. _En voi oikeasti olla ihastunut häneen, enhän? Hän on viisitoista vuotta minua vanhempi! Plus, että vihaan häntä!_ Kylmät väreet kulkivat alas hänen selkäänsä suoraan hänen jalkoväliinsä, kun Roy liikahti taas painautuen hänen persustaan vasten. Ediltä karkasi pieni inahdus, jonka hän tukahdutti tyynyynsä.

"Teräs..." Roy mumisi liikuttaen peukaloaan Edin selkärankaa pitkin.

Ed hätkähti pakottaen itsensä kauemmaksi kosketuksesta ja sönkötti, "N-niin? Mitä?"

"Olet todella kylmä."

"No et sano!" Ed sähähti. "Mistä sinä sen keksit, valopää?" Hän käänsi päätään mulkaistakseen, mutta päätyi nenäkkäin virnistävän Mustangin kanssa. Kuumotteleva punastus leimahti hänen poskillaan ja nenällään. Hän käänsi katseensa äkkiä takaisin seinään.

_Miksi... miksi **hän**? Milloin lopetin Winrystä tykkäämisen ja aloin tykätä **Roy Mustangista**_? Kosketus selässä keskeytti hänet jälleen, tällä kertaa mukana olivat kaikki sormenpäät. Hänen silmänsä laajenivat ja hän nielaisi hänen kurkkunsa tuntuessa äkkiä kuivalta. "E-eversti? Mitä sinä teet?" Hänen äänensä vapisi Royn koskettaessa sitä herkkää aluetta, jossa hänen arpinen ihonsa ja automail kohtasivat

"Lopeta tuo, mitä helvettiä sinä-" Ed aloitti pelästyneenä, mutta Roy hiljensi hänet. Hänen kätensä tuntuivat niin hyviltä; Ed tajusi painautuvansa huomaamattaan miehen lämmintä rintakehää vasten, kun pehmeät sormet alkoivat hieroa hänen kipeitä lihaksiaan.

"Vau..." hän huokaisi antaen päänsä pudota Royn olkapäälle.

"Olet aika kireä. Autan sinua rentoutumaan... plus, sinä jäädyt ja minä en."

"Mm." Ed unohti, että hänen piti vastustaa puoleensavetävää tunnetta. Hän antoi Mustangin hieroa selkäänsä ja hartioitaan vastaan väittämättä; oikeastaan se tuntui hyvältä, eikä hän käskenyt Mustangin lopettaa. Hän huokaisi sen tuomasta helpotuksesta voimakkaaseen lihassärkyynsä, ja se sai hänen olonsa tuntumaan lämpimältä, uneliaalta ja mukavalta. Hänen silmäluomensa muuttuivat raskaiksi ja niiden auki pitäminen vaikeaksi, ja lopulta hän vain antoi niiden sulkeutua.

Hän vilkaisi laiskasti Royta ja kuiskasi: "Tiedätkö... on yksi paikka lonkkieni välissä..." Ed teki epämääräisen käsiliikkeen. Royn peukalot alkoivat hieroa hänen alaselkäänsä ja blondi huokaisi. Hän tuskin huomasi, että Royn kasvot olivat ihan lähellä hänen niskaansa. "Joo... siellä..."

Hän tunsi Royn hymyilevän ja värähti, mutta ne olivat erilaisia väristyksiä. Yksi käsi liukui hänen käsivartensa alle ja sormet alkoivat hieroa hänen solisluunsa pehmeää ihoa samalla, kun toinen työskenteli hänen alaselällään. Ed punastui hieman ja hänen hengityksensä muuttui aavistuksen nopeammaksi. Hänen kultaiset silmänsä osuivat epätietoisesti Royn mustiin.

"Ö-öhh... m-mitä-?"

"Rentoudu vain, Ed." Royn viileä henkäys osui Edin hiuksiin ja sai pienen värähdyksen kulkemaan alas hänen selkärankaansa. Blondilta pääsi vapiseva henkäys ja hän tajusi kauhistuneena jotain.

_Olen kovana! Hemmetti!_

"E-eversti," hän änkytti hermostuneesti. Roy vastasi painamalla huulensa Edin niskaan. Ed vetäisi henkeä ja punastui tunteen kutitellessa alaspäin hänen kehoaan. Hän yritti olla vääntelehtimättä, päästämättä ääntä tai tekemättä mitään, mikä näyttäisi Roylle, millainen vaikutus hänellä oli.

"Edward, näytät nauttivan tästä," Roy kehräsi näykkäisten hänen korvalehteään. Hänen kätensä vaelsivat hitaasti alaspäin lihaksia hieroen, ja Ed alkoi melkein huohottaa.

"P-pervo!" hän tiuskaisi, muttei yrittänyt liikkua. Royn sormet sukelsivat houkuttelevasti hänen paitansa kaula-aukosta sisään. Hän päästi tukahtuneen voihkaisun käsiensä puristuessa tiukasti nyrkkiin. "En tietenkään!"

"Miksi sitten et lähde?"

"E-e-en voi!" Ed valehteli. "Jos et ole huomannut, täällä ei ole paikkaa minne mennä j-ja olen jumissa seinän ja minua ahdistelevan vanhan miehen välissä!" hän änkytti pienen uikutuksen karatessa kurkustaan, kun Royn sormet hipaisivat nänniä ja hieroivat sitten alueen arpista ihoa. "E-ei, ä-älä..." Ed voihkaisi velttona.

Roy jätti hänet huomiotta, sillä vastustamisesta huolimatta hän tiesi Edin haluavan kosketusta yhtä paljon kuin hänkin, ja hän suuteli jälleen Edin niskaa. Ed vapisi ja tunsi kalunsa liikahtavan ahtaissa housuissaan.

_Miksi hän tekee tämän? Myönnän - hän saattaa kiehtoa minua __**hieman**__. Mutta tiedän sen olevan outoa, hän on paljon minua vanhempi! Miksi hän tuntisi - miten hän __**voisi **__tuntea samalla tavalla? Äh, typerä eversti Mustang, hämmennät minua aina! Eikö sinun pitäisi olla Keskuksen playboy? Miksi_- Hänen ajatuksensa keskeytyivät välittömästi ja Ed huokaisi Royn alkaessa hieroa hitaasti hänen vasenta nänniään.

"Mmmnn - _ahhh,_" Ed voihkaisi hermostuneena siitä, ettei pystynyt pitämään ääniä sisällään. Enää Roy ei edes esittänyt tekevänsä Edille palvelusta hieromalla hänen lihaksiaan; hän teki jotain aivan muuta. "Kusipää, ä-älä koske minuun-"

"Ole hiljaa Edward, tai herätät toiset." Royn äänestä pystyi kuulemaan hänen tyypillisen virnistyksensä ja Ed joutui ponnistelemaan, ettei olisi kääntynyt ympäri ja läimäyttänyt häntä oikealla kädellään. Hän puri huultaan yrittäen olla hiljaa, mutta se ei onnistunut.

"Miksi sinä tekisit - miksi sinä-" Ed änkytti mielensä pimentyessä, kun Roy puristi hänen vasemman nänninsä etusormensa ja peukalon väliin leikkien sillä kuin ohjaussauvalla, ja nuolaisi Edin kaulan sivua. "Miksi sinä t-teet tämän?" hän huohotti lopulta ärsyyntyneenä kontrollinsa menetykseen.

"Luulin sen olevan ilmeistä," Roy sanoi viekas virne kasvoillaan. Hänen kätensä, joka oli ollut Edin selällä siirtyi nyt eteen, ja alkoi silitellä hänen vatsaansa. "Haluan sinua, Ed. Plus, tällä tavalla sinulle tulee varmasti lämmin."

Ed menetti kontrollin hengitykseensä ja alkoi huohottaa raskaasti. "L-lopeta..." Hän kiemurteli Royn sormien harhaillessa housujensa vyötäröllä. "Lopeta k-kiusaaminen..." Hän työnsi lantiotaan eteenpäin yrittäen saada Royn käden sinne, minne hän sen halusi. Roy kuitenkin vain siirsi sen pois virnistäen. "Hemmetti Mustang!"

"Mikä on taikasana?" Roy kysyi äänellä, joka kuulosti miltei laulamiselta. Blondi ärähti ja vilkaisi taakseen hänen kultaisten silmiensä tummuessa meripihkan sävyisiksi.

"Minä _en_ anele." Hän vääntelehti Royn nipistäessä nänniään voimakkaasti. "_Aaahh_!"

"Sinä herätät heidät."

Ed kiemurteli. Hän pystyi tuntemaan jotain märkää nyt-liian-tiukoissa boksereissaan ja vavahti. "Ahh... hah... e-ei - lopeta, hitto!"

"Hiljaa, Teräs. Tämä on käsky."

"Minä... tapan sinut..." Ed manasi päänsä levätessä Royn olkapäällä. Silmäripsiensä läpi hän pystyi näkemään Royn hymähtävän. Hänen sormensa liukuivat syvemmälle housuihin osuen juuri ja juuri hänen nivusiinsa. Ed vetäisi henkeä ja melkein nyyhkäisi.

"Pyydän," hän huohotti ennen kuin huomasikaan. Lopulta, lopulta Roy kosketti häntä ja hänen täytyi purra tyynyä ollakseen hiljaa. Hän tiesi Alphonsen nukkuvan hyvin kevyesti*, ja hän voisi herätä helposti mihin tahansa ääneen. Lämpimät sormet hyväilivät häntä hitaasti. Edin silmät pyörähtivät miltei ympäri ja hän vapisi.

"Ahh hhaah... Roy... J-jos et l-lopeta... Minä tulen..." hän kuiskasi antaen selkänsä taipua kaarelle. Hän pystyi tuntemaan vanhemman miehen erektion takamustaan vasten ja työntyi lähemmäs sitä virnistäen heikosti, kun Roy voihkaisi matalalla äänellä.

Roy nopeutti tahtiaan ja nipisti Edin nänniä kovemmin muuttaen otteensa nopeammiksi. Tuntiessaan, kuinka märkä Ed oli Roy tajusi, että Elric oli todella lähellä huippuaan. Hän käänsi Edin päätä taaksepäin ja painoi huulensa Edin omille niin, että Ed tunsi miltei hengityksensä salpaantuvan heidän kieltensä taistellessa vallasta. Ed oli aivan liian ekstaasissa taisteluun ja antoi pian Royn voittaa. Hän itse vain makasi huohottaen paikallaan.

"Mmmn... ahh hah... Rooyy... n-niin lähellä..." Ed henkäisi huumaavan punan maalatessa hänen poskensa. Pieni vana kuolaa karkasi hänen suunsa nurkasta ja Roy nuolaisi sen pois. Ed vavahti ja hänen kalunsa nykäisi Royn otteessa. Hänen varpaansa käpristyivät ja hänen vatsanseutunsa tuntui tiukalta.

"Roy, minä-!" hän inahti niin hiljaa kuin pystyi haudaten kasvonsa tyynyynsä. "Aah!" hän voihkaisi tullen räjähdysmäisesti Royn kädelle menettäen kaiken kehonsa ja mielensä hallinnan. Kiemurrellen ja vavahdellen hän voihki Royn nimeä tyynyyn pystyen vaivoin tuntemaan virnistyksen kaulallaan. Lopulta hän kaatui uupuneena sängylle.

_Edward..._

Ääni oli sumuinen ja kaukainen. Hän oli liian uuvuksissa kiinnittääkseen siihen huomiota. Hän piti silmänsä kiinni yrittäen estää sen kuulumisen, mutta se voimistui yhä kovemmaksi.

_Teräs!_ Se oli Royn ääni. _No mitä hän nyt haluaa? On hänen vikansa, että tuskin pystyn avaamaan silmiäni.._

"Mitä?"Roy ei vastannut, mutta yhtäkkiä jokin huusi hänen korvaansa.

"Hitto, Teräs, herää nyt!"

Edin silmät rävähtivät auki ja hän pystyi näkemään hermostuneen, ja hieman sekavan oloisen Royn tuijottavan häntä. Hän katseli ympärilleen todeten pitelevänsä kiinni tyynystään henkensä edestä, ja että valot olivat päällä. Hän nousi nopeasti istumaan nähden, että kaikki olivat hereillä ja tuijottivat häntä huolestuneen näköisinä.

"Huusit ja ääntelit unissasi," Al selitti laskien kätensä hänen olalleen. Ed vilkaisi alaspäin tuntien jotain märkää ja tahmeaa housuissaan.

_Mitä? Ei... et __**voinut**__ olla tosissasi_ ... "Ööh... Minä-"

"Sanoit nimeni muutamaan otteeseen," Roy virnisti. Winryn kasvot olivat kirkkaanpunaiset kun hän lisäsi, "Mistä ihmeestä sinä oikein uneksit?"

"Minä... minä..." _Näin unta? Ei! En voi uskoa sitä ... Milloin uni alkoi ja todellisuus päättyi? _Ed huomasi olevansa hyvin, hyvin pettynyt. Hän yritti keksiä hyvän valheen. "Öh... no. Milloin ... milloin nukahdin?" hän kysyi takellellen. _Voi vittu, tämä oli __**erittäin **__kiusallista!_

"Nukahdit, kun hieroin selkääsi," Roy sanoi. "Tuntia myöhemmin aloit huutaa. Mistä _sinä uneksit_?"

_No, vastaan yhteen kysymykseen._ Ed ajatteli kohauttaen olkapäitään ja valehteli, "En tiedä miksi, mutta Royta raahattiin pois ja ... jostain syystä ... se oli vakava tilanne minulle. Kuka tietää miksi", hän lisäsi.

Roy virnisti omahyväisesti. "Roy, minä tulen?"

Ed punastui voimakkaasti ja ärähti: "Älä imartele itseäsi."

"Hei, sinä sanoit niin."

"Haista paska! Olin - olin tulossa pelastamaan rumaa naamaasi!"

Roy pyöräytti mustia silmiään. "No, miten vaan. Jos kyse oli vain siitä, mennään takaisin nukkumaan."

"Minun täytyy päästä kylppäriin!" Ed sanoi nopeasti yrittäen vaikuttaa välinpitämättömältä livahtaessaan ovesta käytävälle. Hän heitti bokserinsa pois ja vetäisi housut takaisin jalkaansa ennen kuin tuli takaisin huoneeseen. "Okei, nukkumaanmenoaika," hän sanoi feikatun hyväntuulisella äänellä. Hän liukui takaisin sängylle ja siirtyi niin kauas Roysta kuin mahdollista. Al kohautti olkapäitään, mutta hän oli tottunut Edin mielialan vaihteluihin. Hän sammutti valot ja kaikki menivät takaisin sänkyihinsä.

Ed makasi paikallaan tuntien kammottavimman déja-vun ikinä. _Nyt Royn tarvitsee vain alkaa ahdistella minua ja se olisi toteen käynyt uni_, hän ajatteli katkerasti. Toiset huoneessa kuulostivat jo nukahtaneen ja Ed vapisi, aivan kuten unessaan. Ennen kuin hän pystyi hiljentämään itseään hän tokaisi, "Eversti, milloin minä tarkalleen nukahdin?"

"Hm?" Roy kuiskasi hämmentyneesti. "Kerroin sinulle jo, enkö?" hän kysyi hieman kärsimättömästi.

Ed puuskahti. "Joo, mutta milloin _tarkalleen_?"

"Aa, kun olin menossa jotakuinkin täällä." Roy taputti Edin alaselkää kevyesti.

"Joten sinä et... et suudellut niskaani tai mitään, vai?" Ed kysyi hermostuneesti tuntien olevansa täydellinen idiootti. _Hetkinen! Voi paska, paljastin juuri mitä unessani oli-__**hemmetti**__!_

Roy kuulosti hieman yllättyneeltä ja huvittuneelta. "Ei, en suudellut."

"Aa, öö, hyvä. Sen täytyi siis olla osa erittäin, erittäin kammottavaa painajaista," Ed mutisi ärtyisästi yrittäen saada 'en välitä'-asenteensa valloilleen. Se toimi yleensä, mutta nyt hän oli liian hermona saadakseen sen kuulostamaan vakuuttavalta.

"Miten niin?" Roy kysyi virnistäen. "_Haluaisitko_, että tekisin niin?"

Hetkeksi Ed lopetti hengittämisen. "...Mitä? En, älä ole typerä..."

"Siitähän sinä uneksit, etkö?" Royn ääni oli rauhallinen ja siihen kätkeytyi jotain muutakin... se ei ollut kummeksuva, kuten Ed oli odottanut. "Voin tehdä siitä totta jos haluat..."

"Öö... ööh... m-minä... tarkoitan-mitä? Miksi sinä tekisit-" Ed kysyi sekavana kompuroiden sanoissaan. Roy tarttui hänen leukaansa ja käänsi hänet ympäri. Blondi ei katsonut häntä silmiin, vaan tuijotti päättäväisesti vastakkaista seinää.

"No, koska sinä _selvästi_ haluat minua ja minä sinua, en tajua miksi ajattelet syyni niin vaikeasti." Roy liukui hiljaa pois peiton alta jättäen paikalleen jähmettyneen Edin sängylle. Ed katsoi hänen peräänsä kultaiset silmät laajentuneina. "Tuletko vai mitä?"

"Mitä? Minne?" Ed kysyi monotonisesti. _Roy... haluaa minua? Mutta luulin-_ "Ei, odota. Miksi?" hän töksäytti päästyään lopulta yli järkytyksestään. "Miksi haluaisit minua? Ensinnäkin olen melko varma, että se tekee sinusta pedofiilin tai jotain. Toiseksi, etkös sinä ole 'Keskuksen Playboy' tai jotain? Et voi vain-"

Roy keskeytti hänet tarttumalla hänen metalliseen ranteeseensa ja vetämällä hänet ylös. Ed nielaisi hänen päänsä tömähtäessä Royn rintaa vasten. "Herätät muut," hän kuiskasi Edin korvaan lämpimän henkäyksen saadessa Edin vavahtamaan. "Kerroin sinulle jo, miksi. Ehkä olisin pedofiili tai mitä lie, mutta ihmiset ajattelisivat myös sinun olevan outo, kun näet märkiä unia miehestä, joka on kyllin vanha olemaan isäsi." Ed punastui raivoisasti ja katsoi alas. Hän yritti työntää Royn pois, mutta vanhempi mies piti tiukan otteensa. "Ja kyllä, olin sellainen. Sitten sinä päätit ilmestyä ja pilata sen saamalla minut retkahtamaan itseesi."

"Sinä- sinä kusipää..." Blondi murahti, mutta hänen sydämensä hypähti hauskasti, kun Roy sanoi sen. "Luuletko, että uskon tuon! Miksi hemmetissä retkahtaisit minuun? Tarkoitan, että en ole puoleensavetävä tai erityisen mukava... olen aina idiootti sinulle ja sinä paskiainen minulle! Meidän pitäisi vihata toisiamme," hän lopetti kuiskaten epäuskoisesti.

"Et ole puoleensavetävä, paskanmarjat. Et todellakaan tiedä mitä teet minulle, ethän?" Roy sanoi jättäen kätevästi muut kysymykset ulkopuolelle ja katsoi Ediä mustilla silmillään.

Ed henkäisi katsoen muualle ja änkytti, "M-mutta... silti. Miksi?"

Sanaakaan sanomatta Roy veti hänet käytävään, etteivät he herättäisi muita. Ed oli niin äänekäs eikä hän tahtonut toisten kuulevan, mitä hänellä oli sanottavanaan. Ei vielä.

"Kuule, en tiedä. Kun näin sinut siellä Risemboolissa pyörätuolissa, jotain tapahtui. Ehkä se on se, kuinka intohimoisesti suhtaudut kaikkeen tekemääsi. Ehkä se, kuinka välität kaikista. Ehkä se, että sinulla on kaunis iho ja kultaiset hiukset. Tai sitten se on palo silmissäsi." Roy tuli lähemmäksi jokaisella sanalla, ja Ed peruutti selkänsä seinää vasten. Hänen sydämensä hakkasi ja hän tuijotti Royta silmät suurina. "En tiedä mitä se on, Edward, mutta olen rakastunut sinuun."

Pitkään oli hiljaista ja he vain tuijottivat toisiaan. Edin posket hehkuivat ja hän kirosi niiden _tyttömäisyyttä_, mutta hän oli aivan liian onnellinen välittääkseen. Hänen sydämensä jyskytti niin kovaa, että häntä miltei himasi ja hänen vatsassaan kiersi niin, että hän pelkäsi ripulin raivoavan siellä. _Se olisikin hitonmoinen päätös tälle..._ Roy katsoi rauhallisesti alas häneen reaktiota odottaen.

"Minä... Minäkin rakastan sinua," Ed sanoi lopulta yhä järkyttyneenä. Hänen silmänsä olivat valtavat ja epäuskoiset hänen katsoessaan epävarmasti ylös. "Sinä todella-"

"Suu kiinni jo." Roy kumartui ja painoi pehmeän suudelman hänen huulilleen. Ed henkäisi syvään. Hänen silmänsä kohtasivat Royn ja hänen vatsansa pyörähti jälleen. Suudelma pysyi viattomana, oli vain kahdet toisiaan hellästi hamuavat huulet. Edin suljettujen silmäluomien alla räiskyi kuitenkin ilotulitus. Se tuntui niin kliseiseltä, tyypillistä huimausta ja kipinöintiä. Mutta se oli niin paljon enemmän ja parempaa kuin hän oli koskaan kuvitellut. Tuntui, kuin suudelma olisi polttanut hänen sisintään. Hänen keuhkojaankin alkoi poltella, mutta hän ei tahtonut sen päättyvän koskaan. Vastahakoisesti hän vetäytyi pois pitäen Royn maun huulillaan.

"Vau," hän kuiskasi ilmeettömästi nuolaisten huuliaan ja maistaen maun, joka oli mausteinen ja ihana ja koukuttava ja _Roy._ Hän avasi punastellen silmänsä, mutta tarttui heti Royn hiuksiin ja henkäisi, "uudelleen."

Royn huulet kaartuivat virnistykseen, kun Ed painoi heidän suunsa vastakkain äskeistä huolettomammin ja kuumemmin houkutellen Royn kielen suuhunsa. Se oli hieman hankalaa Edin kokemattomuuden vuoksi, mutta hänen itsepäisyytensä ja päättäväisyytensä innostivat Royta vielä lisää. Voihkaisten hän painoi Edin seinää vasten ja liu'utti kättään ylös hänen paitansa sisällä. Edin selkä taipui kaarelle hänen henkäistessään, kun Roy nipisti nänniä ja hieroi hänen arpeaan; se oli niin paljon parempaa tosielämässä. He vetäytyivät kauemmaksi vain hengittääkseen, kunnes Roy kiihottui Edin seksikkäistä voihkaisuista ja uikutuksesta niin, ettei hän voinut enää ajatella järkevästi. Hän jätti vastahakoisesti Edin turvonneet, märät huulet ja yritti muodostaa lauseen suullaan.

Ed teki sen hänen puolestaan. Hän virnisti heikosti kysyen, "No, menisimmekö nyt viimeistelemään uneni?"

Roy virnisti takaisin. "Totta helvetissä."

**xxXXxxXXxx**

**KissMeDeadlyT-T: no, epäonnistunut lopetus. Mutta jos olette lukeneet juttujani ennenkin, olette tottuneet siihen. ^-^ Joten, kommenttia?**

***Tiedän, ettei Al nuku haarniskassaan, eihän? No, kuvitellaan että hän nukkuu. ^.^**

**KOMMENTOI! :D**


End file.
